It Was So Obvious
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Max's point of view on his grandchildren's changed views on each other and their relationship with one another during the summer trip. [BxG BenxGwen] Max's POV.


**Karin-chan: Hi guys! Here's another oneshot on Ben/Gwen from me! This time it's from Max's point of view since in every Ben/Gwen fanfiction I've read, he either doesn't realize it or he already knows because Ben and Gwen told him, I've decided to do one on "what if he knew about the relationship between Ben and Gwen before they even knew it themselves?". I mean, come on, Max is smarter than he looks so he's bound to notice something, right?**

**Anyway, this is Max's thoughts on his grandchildren during their summer trip. Hope you enjoy!**

**Title: **It Was So Obvious

**Rating: **Teen

**Genres: **General

**Pairings: **Ben/Gwen (They rock!)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ben10

**

* * *

**

**It Was So Obvious**

They didn't hate each other. It was so obvious.

They fought and screamed at each other, but he could see that wasn't hate. It was just dislike and annoyance.

They didn't like each other for they were constantly completing. They were rivals to be the better one of them.

If they hated each other, they would probably kill each other and curse the other to Hell.

And yet, they never did that. They argued in the RV while he was driving, but they never went as far as to curse the other one to Hell and kill them.

They didn't hate each other. It was so obvious.

* * *

They acted just like siblings. It was so obvious. 

At times, they annoyed each other. Wanted to tare each other's hair out. Even wanted to strangle each other for their tolerance for one another was growing thin.

But there were the rare times they worked together. Laughed with one another at a joke. Even get along for a couple of seconds just for him.

He remembered when they first found out they had to live together for three months. They yelled at each like crazy. They said they hated each other and wanted to mope all summer instead of having fun.

Then he remembered when his grandson saved his granddaughter when he first turned into Diamondhead. He protected her and made sure she was safe.

They acted just like siblings. It was so obvious.

* * *

They had gotten used to each other. It was so obvious. 

They had given each other a "Morning" for greeting. They had gotten used to the fact that they were living with each other. They even went as far as to eat next to each other without him coaxing them into it.

However, it wasn't peace and quiet all the time. They still argued, but it wasn't as harsh and venomous as at the beginning of their adventures. It's only been three weeks, but at least they were making progress.

They had gotten used to each other. It was so obvious.

* * *

They admired each other. It was so obvious. 

His granddaughter was viewed as the perfect girl. Good grades. Good martial art skills. Good at sports. It seemed that there was nothing she couldn't do.

His grandson was looked at as a hero. He had the powers to save people and get all the attention. He always seemed to have everyone at his wake when in his alien forms.

He could see his grandson secretly admired her for being perfect at everything. He had trouble fitting in and getting a decent grade. He had to actually try to get what he desired while it came so easy for her.

He could see his granddaughter secretly admired his grandson for his bravery. He always did extraordinary things as she stood in the background watching. He was a bit of a doofus at times, and yet he saved so many lives.

True, they never told each other their admirations, but he could see so clearly that they had wanted to break the barrier and confess their respect for one another many times but never had the courage to do so.

They admired each other. It was so obvious.

* * *

They cared about each other. It was so obvious. 

They watched out for each other many times. They had concern for one another and cherished each other. He saw when his grandson would protect his granddaughter if she were in danger. He saw how his granddaughter would watch his grandson with worried eyes.

Their arguments were limited as they weren't in the beginning of summer. His granddaughter was keeping a constant eye on his grandson in fear of him getting into trouble where she can't help him. God only knows what the troublemaker could get into without her being his voice of reason.

He saw the hawk-like eyes his grandson keeps on his granddaughter. He was alert for any danger coming their way and was sure to protect her. Even in battles, his granddaughter was his grandson's first priority since he and his grandson could take care of themselves in those situations.

He remembered when his grandson had liked the granddaughter of an old friend, Kai. He was like a puppy at her every beck and call. Yet, his granddaughter had watched over him making sure he didn't get hurt because of his naiveté. He could hear his granddaughter yelling at Kai for hurting his grandson's feelings. His grandson, despite not showing it, had appreciated her efforts.

They cared about each other. It was so obvious.

* * *

They wanted each other's attention. It was so obvious. 

Their fights had started up again. This time they were about anything possible. Sometimes they were just pointless to begin with.

However, the hostilely wasn't as great as it was in the beginning. In fact, he would say that his grandchildren's bitterness towards each other was gone and something else was triggering the arguments.

At first, he didn't see the secret intention his grandchildren had with each other, but after an argument at one of the restaurants they ate at, he saw it so clearly. As they argued, there was something in their eyes like a needy quality. They looked at each other so desperately, nevertheless it was conspicuous unless you really at them.

"Pay attention to me" yes, that was what they were trying to say to each other. It wasn't just arguing that they had done to get the other's attention. His grandson's pranking had skyrocketed and so did his granddaughter's lecturing with it as if that was his grandson's intention all along.

His granddaughter had made comments about his grandson more lately. She had asked him questions on what he was doing and to see if she could join him. Most of the time, it turned into an argument, but there were rare times his grandson had let her join without complaint. Either way, they had each other's attention.

They wanted each other's attention. It was so obvious.

* * *

They had become possessive of each other. It was so obvious. 

There were times when his grandson or granddaughter would catch someone's eye or someone would catch their eye.

His granddaughter was more trouble than his grandson who only had one crush. He had many old friends who had had grandchildren, mostly male. His grandson practically drilled a hole in their heads with his glare as they took all of his granddaughter's attention away from his grandson.

His grandson would walk a little closer to her without her noticing as if to say she was taken. He remembered when they had met with Edwin Smith. His grandson had done a lot of silly things just to keep his granddaughter away from the boy. There was also Cooper who had a lot of chemistry with his granddaughter. If looks could kill or his grandson could change into one of his aliens without anyone noticing, Cooper would be dead and buried.

Then there were the passersby. Often times, his granddaughter would get catcalls or even flirts. He didn't think you could die from high blood pressure at the age of ten, but with the way his grandson is glaring at every guy who dares make a vulgar comment to his granddaughter, it seems possible.

Not to say that his granddaughter has had her share of glaring as well. His grandson, despite being ten, could be a looker. He lost count of all the times when he saw his granddaughter glaring at the female who looked at his grandson affectionately. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she accidentally started another argument in her anger with his grandson. At least it got him away from any of those girls.

But the one with the most threat could probably be Kai. He didn't think his granddaughter was in full possessive mode then, but she had glared at Kai countless of times when his grandson had gone all goo-goo eyed for her. It seemed when Kai rejected his grandson, his granddaughter was sticking up for him and venting her frustration at the same time. Still, she had been happy to have Kai away from his grandson.

They had become possessive of each other. It was so obvious.

* * *

They were attracted to each other. It was so obvious. 

They didn't think anyone would know, but he knew. He knew that they snuck looks at each other. That they had stared at each other longer than necessary.

He knew because he sees them do it all the time.

He saw how their cheeks heated in a blush when they looked at each other in swimsuits at the beach or at the water park. The way their eyes lingered on the other. Their blushes and looks had not lost him.

The most apparent time he saw them blush at each other was at the wedding of Joel and Camel. Naturally, you have to dress up at a wedding so his grandchildren had to do the same.

His granddaughter wore a long blue dress with a white lily on it. She reminded him of her mother at times. He could almost picture her walking down the aisle to her groom just as her mother did.

His grandson, despite not having a tux of this century, had reminded him of his grandson's father. It was like looking at his son when he was younger and told him that when he had a son, he would wear that tux too.

His grandson had been the first to stray his eyes to his granddaughter. The whole time the young boy was at the alter standing beside the bride and groom, he saw how his grandson's eyes never left the form of his granddaughter. A red hue was apparent on his cheeks, and it wasn't from the humiliation of being the ring bear either

His granddaughter had stared at his grandson all throughout the reception. Even if she was conversing, he saw her eyes stray to his grandson who was struggling with the dance steps a little bit with his partner. He remembered looking at the pictures from the wedding his granddaughter took; most of them were of his grandson.

They were attracted to each other. It was so obvious.

* * *

They wanted to touch each other. It was so obvious. 

They sat next to each other daily these days. He couldn't recall a time in these past few weeks when he saw one without the other close by. And yet, they didn't realize their close proximity themselves.

Even at the most relaxing times like when they were watching TV next to each other, he could see from the revere mirror that his grandson's hand had twitched a couple of times next to his granddaughter, as if it was telling him to put his arm around her.

There was also when they walked next to each other, he saw that his granddaughter had walked closer to his grandson unconsciously. Their hands and arms constantly brushed against each other and nonetheless, they don't comment, they don't flinch away.

There were other times he saw his grandchildren's hidden gestures. His granddaughter had placed her hand on his grandson's shoulder when she was concerned for him. His grandson would pat her back when she done a good job. Their rare embraces when they had escaped a life and death situation and were joyful the other was alive.

He shouldn't be concerned about this, people would probably say. They were cousins after all so it was natural for them to hug, but they didn't see the signs, the evident touches that lingered longer than necessary. Each time he saw his grandson's hands linger on his granddaughter just as his granddaughter's hands linger on his grandson. The way his grandson would reach over his granddaughter to get his soda from her side of the table and sniff in her scent while watching the television as if it was his intention all along. The way his granddaughter would unconsciously scoot closer to him and brush her arm with his as they played video games together.

People would say he was paranoid, and for a while, he thought they might be right, but all his doubts laid to rest when he came across them in the RV on the night before the wedding.

They were dancing with each other. No arguments, no fighting, just pure bliss as they held each other. He saw his grandson's hand on the small of his granddaughter's back while the other one was clasped with hers. His granddaughter's unclasped hand was laid on his grandson's shoulder as she led him along.

They didn't seem to notice him as they had been in their own world. Soon, his grandson had begun to lead instead and he pulled his granddaughter closer to him as if he was trying to merge their bodies into one. Their heated breaths mingled with each other as they continued without realizing how close they were and that it was improper for cousins to be like this.

He saw it. The look in his grandson's eyes as he looked at his granddaughter. Their chests were pressing against each other as their eyes became half-lidded. Knowing what was to occur, he had spoke up acting as if he didn't realize what they were doing just as they didn't realize it themselves. His grandson pushed his granddaughter away in embarrassment as they begun to act like their usual selves again. However, he knew they wouldn't be the same as they were in the beginning of summer or before it.

At the wedding reception, he remembered how his grandson looked at his granddaughter longingly while he danced with his partner. He seemed to be messing up a bit, not at all perfect when his grandson had danced with his granddaughter. His grandson wanted it to be her out there with him. To hold her and pull her close. She had looked at him the same way.

They wanted to touch each other. It was so obvious.

* * *

Maxwell Tennyson watched as his two grandchildren were saying goodbye at the corner of his eye while he spoke to his grandson's parents. The end of summer had finally come and it was time for things to go back to the way they were. 

But he knew that was a lie. Things could never go back to the way they were. Summer had been the trigger to the change in his grandchildren's views on each other. Views that they themselves don't see. Views that no longer looked at each other as cousins.

His grandchildren embraced each other when no one (or at least they think is no one) was watching. They held each other close as they breathed the other one in. True, they would see each other at school and other places for they live in the same town, but it wasn't the same. They wouldn't be able to eat together, play games with each other, or be like that with each other at all for the eyes of society keep a constant watch on its citizens and their boundaries. Boundaries that he was sure his grandchildren had long crossed without even realizing it.

It was strange looking at them like that. His grandchildren were his world, and yet it seems they have a world of their own. A world where no one, not even him, can follow. But isn't this what his goal was all summer? To get them to get along?

However, not like this, he corrected himself. There was a line that had been crossed somehow. A line that he should've looked out for. A line that should've never found his grandchildren. He should've seen it earlier on, then maybe he could've stopped what was taking coarse.

He knew now, there was no way that he could change the fire that has been lit. His grandchildren were already in too deep. Too deep that he couldn't pull them out. Even without realizing just how deep they were. He knew that eventually, that realization will come to them, and his grandchildren's feelings for each other will be exposed. It was inevitable on what was to happen between his grandchildren. It didn't matter how long it would take them to realize it, it would definitely happen and no one—despite looking down on it—would be able to stop it.

Until then, however, he would play dumb. He would pretend to stay in blissful ignorance just as everyone else does. He will not push them towards each other, nor will he pull them away from each other. But he will support his grandchildren when the time comes for them to come to terms with their feelings for each other.

They were in love with each other. It was so obvious.

**

* * *

**

**Karin-chan: Whoo! All done! I've wanted to do something like this for a while now. I hope you enjoyed the oneshot from Max's point of view, I thought it would cool to do a point of view on the Ben/Gwen relationship from Max's perspective. **

**Moving on, did anyone actually watch the Ben10 live action movie or was it just me? I mean, the cartoon is better in my opinion, but I did adore the Ben/Gwen moments during the movie. **

**Anyway, please review and I hope you had a happy thanksgiving!**

**See ya! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
